This invention relates to a stable, portable, body waste collection device for use by persons having an ostomy or similar condition. The ostomy is a surgically created opening in the abdomen, the end of the intestine being extended through this opening; a person who has an ostomy is known as an ostomate. Intestinal contents or urinary diversion is expelled from the body through this opening and into a drainable collector bag that is worn by the Ostomate. When the bag is filled, the contents are discharged usually into a toilet.
The problem with this arrangement is that the Ostomate does not have any control of the time or quantity of the contents being expelled from the body into the collection bag. Hence, it may be necessary to drain the bag at times that are unexpected and not convenient, or without the user having access to toilet facilities.
Frequently, it is inconvenient to drain the bag, particularly in public rest rooms that are either unsanitary or not totally private, or in toilet facilities that are not available for public use.
In many cases, the Ostomate would prefer to drain or discharge the contents of the collector bag into a receptacle just prior to entering a public building to avoid wearing a conspicuously filled bag. However, this can be quite inconvenient insofar as privacy and actual use are concerned.
One problem when using a discharge receptacle is that it is fairly conspicuous; also, it is not very stable. Usually, it is quite difficult to manipulate the ostomy equipment simultaneously with the discharge receptacle. It would be desirable to provide a simplified and combined organizer and holder means during use of discharge receptacles by persons having an ostomy condition, and the like. Such an organizer-holder should have relatively few or no moving parts.
Preferably, such a device would provide a stable platform that can support the discharge receptacle and also function as a storage and organizer for items required in the collection of body waste.
Also, it would be desirable to provide a device which would allow the user to drain the collector bag whenever necessary or desired within the privacy of any closed quarters, automobile or van. There is also desired a device that is reasonably inconspicous when carried in say, an automobile, and where the collector components appear relatively innocuous, while still providing the sanitary conditions required for proper ostomy care.